


The Soldier or a God

by elfpunk999



Series: Premier Night [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend and her boy friend, Tom Hiddleston, set up a little bet to have Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth try to find out who your favorite Chris really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier or a God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoony86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoony86/gifts).



Sitting at the bar you lazily drink your jack and ginger as you watch your best friend dance with her boyfriend. His long arms wrap around her as they move to the infectious beat pumping through the speakers of the night club. A smile pulls at your lips as she beckons you out onto the floor. Shaking your head you point at your drink as if it’s an excuse to not join them. You watch Tom lean closer to her and whisper something in her ear that makes her gasp and then laugh so hard she doubles over on the dance floor. Narrowing your eyes at them you scowl. He flashes you a wide smile as he spins your friend to the beat. Shaking your head you take another sip of your drink.

“So I hear you like the name Chris.” You practically choke at the deep Australian accent. Looking to your right you swallow your drink before smiling at the blonde beside you. With his shadowed chin and square jaw you can see why they cast him as the god of thunder. His piercing blue eyes smile at you as you try to find words in your flustered brain.

“Now is it just the name Chris, or is it a specific Chris that you like most?” your head snaps around to the man on your left. Your jaw drops as his smile wipes your brain of thought completely. His full dark beard and short cropped hair frame his grey blue eyes perfectly.

“I… um… just… it’s not a… specific Chris. No.” you reply.

“So it’s all Chris’ you like?” your head turns back to the blonde god beside you. Your lips curl a little just looking at his face.

“Kind of like how some men like all blondes?” you look back to your left, your smile pulling further up your face.

“I haven’t met all the Chris’ in the world so… I can’t say all of them. But the ones I have met are pretty…” you pause and look back and forth between the men. “Pretty handsome.” Out of the corner of your eye you catch your friend and Tom watching you. You glare in their direction causing Tom’s head to lurch back in a fit of laughter. “Tom put you up to this didn’t he?” you ask looking from one man to the other.

“Tom merely put the wager on the table. We have a bet as to which Chris is your favorite.” The deep Aussie accent makes a heat rise up your spine. Then his smile sends it rushing back down to heat between your legs. You shift in your seat, crossing your legs tighter.

“Evans by the way.” You look to your left as he extends his hand to you. Taking it he squeezes it firmly as a smile pulls up the corners of his mouth.

“Hemsworth.” The other also extends his hand but when you put your hand in his he holds it lightly, twisting it to kiss the top. You feel a rush of heat in your cheeks as your lips pull up into an uncharacteristically bashful smile.

“Hey now, that’s cheating. No using your Aussie charms.” Hemsworth’s smile radiates into his eyes as he releases your hand.

“We promised to be ourselves. It’s not my fault you have no manners.” You twist your drink in your hand and abandon the straw entirely as you throw back the last of it.

“Do you want another drink?” Evans asks as he motions for the bartender.

“Yes.” Before the word leaves your lips another jack and ginger is placed on the bar behind you. You turn and pick it up with a smile, taking a long drink.

“Would you like to dance?” Hemsworth asks. You look at his face, his smile still radiating in his eyes. Throwing back the rest of the drink quickly, you take a deep breath and smile back.

“Yes.” You hop down from the bar stool and take a few steps towards the dance floor.

“Which one?” Evans asks pointing at himself and then Hemsworth.

“Yes.” You reply boldly as your smile spreads wild across your face. The men looking at each other with confusion but then smiles grow across their faces. They quickly close the distance between you, each taking a hand as you work your way through the mass of dancing bodies. Finding your best friend dancing in the middle of the dance floor, you pull the men around to dance beside you. You watch a brief exchange of nods between the men and Tom as you lean closer to your friend. “Your man is an ass.”

She laughs before replying. “I told him to do it.” You glare at her as she bites her bottom lip trying and failing to repress an impish smile. She leans back and whispers something into Toms ear. You watch his eyes go wide, then twinkle as a smile creeps up his face. “See you later.” She says smiling at you before he pulls her from the dance floor.

With a smile you refocus on the men around you. You can feel Hemsworth’s broad chest against your back, his strong hands on your hips moving you to the beat. Evans dances in front of you. His fingers slide down your arms, interlock with yours and then raise them up to wrap around his neck. Your nose fills with his musky scent as he moves his hips against yours. Allowing your body to go limp you let the men move you against them, a heat rising in your abdomen as they push and pull you at their will. You lean your head back against Hemsworth’s shoulder while your fingers run up through the short hair on the back of Evan’s neck. One song mixes into another as you all move together. Sweat begins to bead on your skin as your breath gets heavy. Your movements slow as your body turns to liquid between the two virile men.

“I need some air.” you whisper leaning into Evan’s broad chest. He nods, tapping Hemsworth on the shoulder.

“VIP.” He tells him over your head. His fingers tangle with yours as he leads you through the mass of gyrating bodies. You reach your opposite hand back and clasp it tightly around Hemsworth’s, pulling him along behind you. Reaching the edge of the dance floor Evan’s takes a sharp left. You follow closely, pulling Hemsworth behind you, sandwiching yourself between the two large men. With a nod to a huge bald bouncer, Evan’s leads you up a flight of stairs that opens up to a small balcony overlooking the club. Taking a seat on the large plush couch that lines the wall you lean against the railing and scan the club below. Your eyes find your friend and Tom in a dark corner. Her leg hitched up to his waist as he kisses down her neck. A soft chuckle escapes you as you lean back. Evans sits on your left while Hemsworth takes the seat on your right.

“I see that they didn’t make it far.” Evans comments seeing Tom in the corner below.

“I thought they’d left.” Hemsworth remarks leaning forward to look down at them.

“I think that was the intention. They just didn’t make it that far.” You reply with a smirk.

“Crazy kids.” Evans chuckles. “Did you want something to drink?” he asks you.

“Sure. Same as before please. Jack and ginger.” He quickly hops up to his feet and walks towards the bar that lies just past the curtains separating your VIP room from the next.

“So, have you known Christine long?” Hemsworth asks nodding towards your friend in the corner.

“Since high school.” You smile. “Besties for life.” You chuckle. Hemsworth laughs good naturedly.

“She seems good for Tom. Makes him happy.” You smile and nod as Evans returns with drinks for everyone.

“We’re not talking about Tom are we?” he asks setting down the glasses. “You’re always talking about Tom. Don’t you have anything else to talk about?”

“I was just making conversation. What would you like to talk about Evans?” Hemsworth replied defensively. Evans let out a deep sigh and sank back into the sofa.

“Me.” He said. Then he erupts into laughter. “Just kidding. Tell me about you.” he says looking at you with a smile.

“Not much to tell. Came all the way here to see your new movie. Benefits of having a friend that can get you into fancy shindigs.” Sipping your drink you let the cool liquid ease the burn in your chest.

“Did you like the film?” Hemsworth asked.

“Loved it. I’m going to go watch it again actually, tomorrow. Already have plans.” You smile sipping your drink.

“Be honest, I was your favorite right. No one can beat the Captain.” You laugh as Evan’s taps his chest like King Kong.

“Sure, no one except a Norse god.” Hemsworth replies.

“You are both very pretty boys.” You remark with a smile. “So tell me about this bet.” 

“Well, it’s not really a bet.” Evans explains.

“Really? I’m pretty sure you put wagers on it. That makes it a bet.” Hemsworth chimed.

“Well ok it’s a bet but not like life or death.”

“Come back to me tomorrow when you’re crying about your hair.” Hemsworth laughed. You gasp and look at Evans with shock.

“You have to shave your head if you lose?” you ask with fear. Evans grimaces and runs his hands over his head.

“No, he has to go bleach blonde.” Hemsworth laughs. You gasp again staring at Evans.

“It’s just hair.” He replies begrudgingly. “And I’m not going to lose.” He defends. “Don’t come bitching to me when you’re a red head.” you clutch your chest and look at Hemsworth, your mouth agape.

“No!” you shriek. “Well now I don’t want either of you to lose.” You confess shaking your head. Hemsworth chuckles to himself as he takes a long drink of his beer.

“Can you image Evans with blonde hair and that dark bushy beard?” his laugh fills the air as he doubles over. Evans glares at him as he sips from his bottle.

“You’re going to be a ginger. A ginger Neanderthal. Just picture that.” He replies. Hemsworth is still laughing, making your smile widen across your face.

“I think you should call off the bet. This is far too much pressure to put on me. I don’t think I can make that kind of decision.” 

“You think Tom is going to let us get away with a forfeit. If you don’t choose, we both lose.” Evans confessed.

“You know I have ways of making him change his mind.” You say with a coy smile. “You think Christine’s tricks are limited to dark corners in clubs? You under estimate her power fellas.” The men’s laughter erupts around you.

“Well she did get him to leave the dance floor before closing time. That is a feat in itself.” Evans remarks.

Settling back into the sofa you listen as the boys comment back and forth about different aspects of the movie. Chiming in when you can, you marvel in the conversation as the warm liquor washes over you. Each sip making you bolder. You find yourself leaning closer to Hemsworth, his arm draping over your shoulders as you mindlessly run your foot along Evan’s leg. When your drink is empty Hemsworth offers to get you another.

“You’re too far away.” You tell Evans, as your fingers grasp onto his shirt and pull him closer to you. He shifts over so that his hip is against yours as a smile spreads across his face. You casually drape your legs over his as Hemsworth returns with your drink. “Thank you.” you say taking it from him with a smile. He sits directly beside you returning his arm to its prior position around your shoulders. He continues his story about surfing in Iceland as you lean back against him taking a long drink from your glass. Your fingers casually run up and down Evan’s neck as you listen.  You feel the vibrations against your back when Hemsorths phone rings. Leaning up you allow him to reach into his pocket.

“You finally make it out of the club?” he asks the caller. You look over your shoulder at him as he mouth’s Tom’s last name. With a chuckle you ease back into your place against him. 

“You don’t have to choose right now.” You hear Evan’s voice whisper in your ear. “I don’t want to hurt the big guys feelings.” You feel his lips curl against your cheek before they press against it. Your eyes flutter closed as your mind races with things to say.

“Why do I have to choose?” you reply with a seductive grin. “Can I not have you both?” Evans eyes narrow as you smile seductively with the straw of your drink between your teeth.

“Are you…” he asks cocking his head slightly to left. You feel your smile spread into your eyes and you look at him from beneath your lashes. A wicked grin pulls at the corner of his mouth. “Seriously?” he asked. You bite your bottom lip, shrugging your shoulders as your eyebrows jump. His smile spreads across his face. “With…” he points from himself then to Hemsworth and back.

“Why not? I already said I refuse to choose.”

Evan’s blue eyes sparkle as they narrow on you again. “Seriously?” he asks again. You chuckle before taking another drink.

“Chris you need a drink.” Evans says smacking Hemsworth on the shoulder. Hemsworth looks at him with confusion as he holds up his half full bottle of beer. Evans shakes his head as he slides your legs from his lap to the table in front of the sofa. Your eyes dart back and forth between men as he stands up. “No, get up.” He demands through his teeth gesturing with his hands. You shift your position as Hemsworth rises from his seat.

“I’ll call you later Tom…” you hear him say before he follows Evans towards the bar. You gingerly sip your drink through the straw as you watch both men whispering to one another over your shoulder. As a smile creeps up Hemsworth’s face you look back out over the dance floor beneath you. The infectious beat makes you sway in your seat, your eyes closing as finish another glass. Setting it on the table you get to your feet. Walking past the men you run your fingers down Hemsworth’s back, feeling him quiver beneath your touch.

“Find me when you’re done chitchatting.” You call over your shoulder as you descend the stairs. You feel the men’s eyes on you while you mingle back into the mass of gyrating bodies. Swaying your hips to the beat your arms reach towards the ceiling. Soon you feel a set of strong hands on your hips and another set interlock with yours above your head. Wrapping your arms around Evans neck you pull him closer pinning yourself between his chest and Hemsworth’s. You feel their breath against each side of your neck, their hands roaming over your body as you move between them. Beads of sweat build on your forehead as you lean it against Evan’s shoulder. A hot rush of desire courses through your veins making you bold. You lazily kiss his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin. “Get the car.” You whisper in his ear before nipping at the lobe. Evan’s eyes flash to yours. Their wide, and clouded with lust. You let your nails trace down his neck, feeling him quiver beneath your touch. Quickly he leans around you to the side of Hemsworth’s face.

“What?” confusion is heavy in his voice as Evan’s leans into him again. Your hands trail down Evan’s chest feeling his muscles flexing beneath his thin blue shirt. Then you feel Hemsworth’s grip on your hips tighten. His large fingers dig into your hips as you grind back against him, a smile pulls at your mouth. Evans leans back to look at you. His smile overwhelming his face. Without warning he leans in and presses his lips to yours. Caught off guard your fingers grab onto his shirt, pulling him even closer. You lick your lips as he pulls away. The taste of beer lingers on your tongue.

“Meet you out front.” Evans shouts to Hemsworth over the music. You lean back against the Aussie’s broad chest, his hands now roaming across your stomach and ribcage as you move against him. You feel his lips and tongue against your neck. Your chest heaves as a rush of electricity shoots down your spine.

“Ready to get out of here?” his deep voice purrs in your ear. Your bones turn to liquid before you nod your head. His strong hands hold you together as you make your way through the crowd of gyrating bodies. Finding the front door he pushes it open and a rush of cool air hits you. The beads of sweat that had been collecting on your skin instantly vanish in the cold New York air. You feel his strong fingers wrap around your hand pulling you away from the door. Following him towards the edge of the sidewalk you smile up at him. His blue eyes shimmer in the streetlights when he smiles back as a car pulls up with the window down.

“Do you need a ride m’lady?” Evan’s asks from the back seat. Your smile widens as Hemsworth opens the door. Climbing in Evans instantly takes your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours again. You let out a heavy sigh as he releases you. “Hotel.” He says knocking on the partition separating the backseat from the driver.

 Hemsworth climbs in behind you and shuts the door. His large hands turn you to face him before his mouth seizes your own. You moan into the kiss leaning back against Evans as his tongue dominates your mouth. You feel Evan’s fingers in your hair, then his lips against your neck, his tongue tracing down your jawline. Hemsworth abandons your lips and trails wet kisses down the other side of your neck. A moan escapes you as someone’s hands kneed at your breasts while another’s trails up your leg to squeeze your thigh. From behind you Evan’s hand slips down your stomach to the waist of your pants. His skillful fingers flick open the button and his hand slides in to cup your dripping cunt. You gasp his name, rolling your hips to push your sex against his warm hand. You lean your head back against his shoulder closing your eyes as heat rises up your spine. You feel lips on your neck, shoulder and breasts. Teeth drag against your sensitive nipples making your hips jerk into the fingers rolling your clit through your panties. Just as a flush of warmth rises in your chest you feel the car stop. The hands and lips and tongues vanish leaving you feeling heavy, empty. Your mind rushes as your senses return to you. You feel those same skillful fingers that popped the button on your slacks hurriedly slip the button back into the hole. Before you are fully aware you feel a strong hand around your wrist. Hemsworth flashes you a smile as you step out of the car onto the sidewalk.

“Thanks Mike.” You hear Evan’s voice from the other side of the vehicle. Before you see him round the front of the car you are hoisted into the air and over Hemsworth’s shoulder. You laugh loudly as he carries you into the hotel following Evans. Briskly walking through the lobby Hemsworth tells Evans what Tom called about.

“He says to not touch her ears.”

“Ears huh? Is that a challenge or should we take him seriously?” Evans asked with confusion.

“I think we should take him seriously; something about getting hit.” Hemsworth replies.

“You should take him seriously.” You comment before raising your hand and bringing it sharply down on his ass. He jumps slightly as a rumble rolls through his chest. Reaching the elevator Evans presses the button and the men wait for it. You squirm on Hemsworth shoulder trying to wriggle free but a strong hand smacks against your ass making you shriek. Warmth radiates from the blow causing you to moan and go limp against him.

 “Also we should grab her hair… says she likes that… I think.” Hemsworth says calmly.

“You think? Did he say to do it or not?” Evans laughs.

“I’m pretty sure he was being sucked off during the conversation. He wasn’t making much sense but lots of noises.” Hemsworth laughed. You hear the elevator doors open and the men walk into. Finally Hemsworth sets you on your feet, but before you can get your bearings his lips seize yours. Tettering on your heels Evans catches you around the waist and his hand again slides down the front of your pants. This time he snakes his way beneath your panties as well and gingerly drags a finger up between your folds. Your knees quake beneath you as he rolls your clit slowly.

“Is this all for me?” Evan’s voice is a husky whisper in your ear.

You moan a response but it’s swallowed up in Hemsworth’s mouth as his tongue dominates yours mercilessly. The elevator chimes and before the doors open your mouth is relinquished and you are scooped up into Evan’s strong arms. He cradles you against his chest as he walks down the long hallway towards his room. Your eyes fall on Hemsworth as he follows close behind with a boyish grin plastered across his face. Your lips pull up mischievously as you keep eye contact with him and run your tongue along Evan’s jawline up to his ear. Taking his lobe in your teeth you over play it for Hemsworth’s benefit, tugging at it as your smile gleams in your eyes.

Reaching the door Evan’s curses and shifts his weight slightly. “Key card is in my back pocket.” He confesses.

Without hesitation Hemsworth sinks his hand into the other man’s pocket and retrieves the card. He quickly opens the door, stepping aside to allow Evans to pass him with you in his arms. Evan’s smile grows as he tosses you onto the bed. A laugh escapes you as you land and you lean up on your elbows to look at the men standing before you. Hemsworth makes a move towards the bed but you block him, placing you high heeled foot against his chest.

“Take it off.” You command with a grin.

His eyes widen as he fumbles with the ankle strap of your shoe. Evans’ eyes shimmer as he sinks to one knee beside the bed. He takes your other foot, placing it on his bent knee and skillfully unstraps the shoe before tossing it over his shoulder. His hand run up your leg over your pants to the apex of your thighs. You let your head lean back as his fingers skim over the saturated fabric. Finally you feel your other shoe release and hear it hit the ground hard.

“Your skill with women’s shoes is unnerving Evans.” Hemsworth mocks. “Do you have something to confess?” You lean your head back up to watch Evans’ smile pull up the corner of his mouth.

“You’re just upset that your thick sausage fingers haven’t felt what I have.” Evans replies.

You glare at them both and shift away to sit in the center of the bed, pulling your knees in beside you. “This isn’t a contest anymore boys. You both win.”

They look at you with remorse filling their lust hazed eyes. Evans rises to his feet as you slink off the bed to stand between them. You look from Hemsworth to Evans then back again while a hand runs down each man’s muscular chest. “Take ‘em off.” Evans quickly pulls his button down over his head and tosses it to the floor. Hemsworth hastily unbuttons a few buttons and then discards his as well. Your eyes scan over both men, lingering hungrily on each muscular chest as heat pools between your thighs. Turning to Evans you loop your fingers around the back of his neck and pull his lips to yours. You turn slightly giving Hemsworth your back as you shift to press your ass against his bulging cock. His strong fingers travel down your sides to the hem of your shirt. He pulls it up your body. You break the kiss with Evans as you raise your arms allowing him to remove the garment completely. Evans reclaims your lips as his hands cup your lace clad breast.

Hemsworth’s hands slide across your stomach, pulling you back against him so you feel his cock grinding against your backside again. His hands slowly unzip your pants then push them down your legs. You feel his hot breath ghost against your thigh as he kneels behind you. You step out of your pants before he swiftly tosses them aside. Then his lips are at the crease where your ass meets your thighs. His strong fingers wrap around the front of your thighs, digging into them slightly as you feel his tongue against your skin. Evan’s fingers glide down your back and artfully unclasp your strapless bra. His arms wrap around you, pressing your bare chest against his as your tongues mingle in each other’s mouths. You then feel lace sliding down your thighs. You kick your feet to discard the scrap and your breath catches in your throat as a long, thick finger pushes up into your slick cunt. You feel the bristle of Hemsworth’s stubble against your hip as his fingers expertly pump in and out of you. His teeth nip at your hip and the supple flesh of your ass making you moan into Evan’s mouth. Then the fingers are gone and your hips push back to feel his cock pressed against it.

His lips cover the crook of your neck as Evans abandons your lips. He sinks to his knees in front of you and lifts your right leg off the ground. Hemsworth’s arms wrap around your chest just beneath your breast as your leg is draped over Evans’ shoulder. Then you gasp as your left leg is lifted off the ground and draped over his shoulder as well. Your entire weight rests against his well-muscled shoulders as he settles down onto his knees before burying his face in your dripping cunt. Your screams are unhindered while he sucks and licks and nips every inch of your sensitive center. Hemsworth’s hands palm at your breast while his tongue leaves a wet trail along your neck. Evans fingers clench into your hips as his tongue drives in and out of you relentlessly. Your fingers grasp desperately for a hold on his short cropped hair but find it frustratingly short. With a deep groan you snap them up over your head and grab fistfuls of Hemsworth’s blonde locks causing his teeth to sink into the flesh of your shoulder. You scream their name as heat rises up your spine. Your back arches as the wave of your orgasm crashes over you completely.

As your body goes slack in his arms Hemsworth holds you up while Evans drops your thighs. When he sits you on the edge of the bed you fall back onto the mattress with a blissful smile spreading across your face.

“She tastes delicious.” Evans comments licking his glistening lips.

“Mmm gonna have to try for myself.” Hemsworth replies before sinking to his floor between your knees. His strong hands tug you towards the edge of the bed so that your ass teeters on the edge. Your eyes roll back as his tongue slowly flattens against your overly sensitive mound. Feeling the bed dip beside you, you open your eyes to watch as Evans climbs up to straddle your chest. His rock hard erection inches from your lips. Your eyes flutter closed as you drag your tongue along the underside of his cock. A soft moan escapes his lips as yours wrap around the head of his cock. He shifts to rest on his hands and knees over your face as he pushes his cock into your mouth. Relaxing your jaw you let him hit the back of throat, moaning around him as he pulls back out. You feel two fingers slide deep into your cunt as Hemsworth’s tongue laps at your clit. They pump in and out of you with the same slow rhythm of Evan’s cock in your mouth. You drag your nails down the toned curve of Evans’ ass as he fucks your mouth. The fingers inside you curl up to press against your upper wall making stars erupt behind your eyes. Your back arches as Hemsworth hums with your clit between his lips sending delicious vibrations up your spine. Your cunt tightens around the penetrating fingers as the dick in your throat thrusts harder. You scream around it as another wave of ecstasy rushes over you. You nails dig into the soft flesh of Evan’s thighs as your name sneaks past his clenched teeth. With a few sharp jerks of his hips he gushes into your mouth. You greedily swallow down the salty cum as he pulls from your throat. He collapses onto the bed beside you completely breathless.

Before you can regain composure your right nipple is seized by a hot mouth. Hemsworth twists his tongue around the hardened tip as his big hand palms and massages your other breast. You feel his arm slide beneath your back and lift you off the bed slightly as he moves you further into the center. Instinctually your legs wrap around his waist, felling that he’s discarded his pants you reach down between your bodies and wrap your fingers around his steel hard cock. Stroking him long and hard you arch your back into his mouth as his lips switch to the opposite nipple.

“I’m fine with seconds as long as you promise not to break her.” You hear Evans say from beside you. You turn your head to see him adjust his position so he’s sitting up against the pillows watching you intently as you arch beneath Hemsworth. Swiftly the hand at your back pulls away and strong fingers wrap around your wrist yanking your hand from his dick.

“I make no promises.” Hemsworth’s voice is deep and raspy. With one hard thrust he sinks his thick cock into your cunt completely. Your back arches clear off the bed as your jaw falls open with an inaudible scream. Your fingers fist into the sheets beside you as the blonde god pounds relentlessly into you. Your legs wrap tightly around his waist as your voice finally returns to you.

“Fuck!” you shout. Your eyes shut tight as you again feel heat rising in your chest. Every muscle in your body tenses as your chest heaves beneath his weight. His lips seize yours and you taste yourself on them. It makes your head swim as his tongue takes over your mouth. Releasing your mouth his brow creases as your pussy convulses around his dick. Your teeth bite down on your bottom lip as you climax again.

“Oh my gawd.” The words roll together with his accent making them almost one word.

“Hey!” Evans shouts from beside you. “Don’t cum. I don’t want your cum on my dick!” he protests.

A deep growl rolls up Hemsworth’s chest before he withdraws from you harshly. He collapses beside you panting with his legs hanging over the edge. A smile pulls up your lips as you will your liquid muscles to move. Sliding off the bed you move to stand between Hemsworth’s legs. You lick your cum from his dick slowly making him moan beneath you. Turning your head to look at Evans you flatten your tongue against the vein the runs the length of him as you push your ass out and sway your hips a little. A smile creeps up his face. Quickly he hops from the bed and stands directly behind you. His fingers grip your hips as he slowly pushes into you, making you moan against Hemsworth’s thick shaft. He quickly picks up speed, thrusting into you as you suck Hemsworth deep down your throat. The latter’s hands fist into your hair pushing and pulling your mouth over his dick as he moans beneath you.

“Make her scream Evans.” He demands through his teeth.

You feel a hand snake around your waist and fingers rub at your clit. You moan deeply around the dick between your lips making Hemsworth’s grip on your hair tighten. Slowly you feel the pressure of your orgasm building up your spine. Your walls contract around Evans as he penetrates you hard and fast. The sound of flesh slapping flesh dulls the wet sucking sound of your lips around Hemsworth’s cock. Every muscle in your body stiffens painfully as an overwhelming heat flushes over your entire body.

“Fuck.” Evans grunts from behind you as your cunt squeezes around him hard. Your screams are muffled as Hemsworth thrusts deep into your throat, his salty seed filling your cheeks as he continues to thrust his hips up into your mouth. You swallow it down around him as tears well in your eyes at the pleasurable pain of his fists in your hair. Finally he releases you and your head flies back as another scream bursts from your lungs. Your cunt convulses around Evans again, your cum covering his fingers as he rubs frantically at your clit.  With a guttural growl Evans pulls out of your aching cunt and spins you around. Pushing you down onto your knees he pushes his dick past your lips deep into your throat as he cums hotly. You greedily suck all of him down as he slowly pumps in and out of your wet mouth. Finally he pulls from you and sinks to his knees. Collapsing back onto the floor he lies panting with a smile plastered on his face. You lazily crawl closer and rest your head against his outstretched arm as you lay on your back and stare at the ceiling.

“I’ve made my decision.” You say breathlessly.

“What’s that?” Evans asks.

“I’ve chosen a Chris.”

“Please, do tell.” Hemsworth replies. Your lips curl up into a wide smile.

“Pine.” You chuckle. Hemsworth bursts into laughter.

 “Man, fucking Pine.” Evans remarks. You laugh loudly as he shifts out from beneath you.

“What, every girl wants a captain right?” You mock. Evans hovers over you as a smile pulls up his lips.

“I am a captain.” He replies. His fingers sink deep into your still quivering cunt making your eyes flutter closed. “I am ‘the’ captain.” He exhales against your neck as his fingers slowly rotate inside of you. Your neck cranes back as heat builds at the base of your spine. Then the sensation halts abruptly. Strong hands wrap around your wrist and you are hoisted back to your feet sharply. Your eyes fall on Hemsworth as he moves on the bed to sit up reclined against the pillows. Evans’ hands guide you to the bed where you crawl across it to straddle Hemsworth’s lap.

“And remember that I captained a starship before him.” Hemsworth whispers in your ear. “So if it’s a captain you long for, look no further.” His fingers wrap around your hips completely, sliding you back down onto his hardening cock. You feel lips against your shoulders as hands slide down your back. Slowly the trembling muscles of your thighs move you up and down the hard dick as your eyes flutter shut. A deep heavy hot breathe washes over your shoulder as fingers slide down the center of your spine. Your back arches as they reach your ass. Two large hands firmly grip each cheek as long finger of a third hand slowly pushes into you. You gasp and jerk your hips, driving the dick in your cunt deeper as the finger in your ass begins to pump in and out.

“Would two captains make you change your mind?” Evans whispers hoarsely in your ear. Your mind searches for words but only moans escape your lips as you ride Hemsworth slowly. The finger pulls from your ass, leaving you feeling unsatisfied. You groan your disapproval but a sharp moan shortens your plea as fingers swiftly begin to stroke your clit. Hemsworth groans beneath you while another swift orgasm washes over you, coating Evans fingers in your silky lubricant. His hand leaves your clit and two of his fingers swiftly push back into your ass making your scream their name. Your nails dig into Hemsworth’s shoulders as your pulse races. The fingers pump in and out stretching the tight passage, making you squirm as heat flushes up your neck. Suddenly the thrusting fingers vanish and you are lifted off Hemsworth’s cock. You feel hand push your back forward, throwing your chest into Hemsworth’s face as Evan’s slams into your pulsating cunt from behind. Hemsworth latches onto your right nipple as his fingers pinch the left. You scream as another orgasm catches you unaware. Evans thrusts into you hard and fast covering himself in your cum before pulling out. Hemsworth’s hand guides his dick back into you while his teeth nip at your collarbone. Your chest heaves as you feel the head of Evans dick pushing against your ass. Slowly he pushes past the tight ring of muscles and fills you completely.

Your head falls back as the men find the perfect combined rhythm. As one pulls out the other pushes in, never leaving you to feel empty. Evans arms wrap around your chest just beneath your tits to hold you aloft when your bones liquefy as orgasm after intense orgasm washes over your body. Sweat covers Hemsworth chest, drips down your back and beads on Evans’ forehead as screams and moans fill the air around you. Evans fingers slip down to your clit when Hemsworth’s body stiffens beneath you. He rubs it slowly, elongating the ecstasy that envelopes you as Hemsworth’s hot seed spills into you. You continue to ride him as it leaks down your thighs. His brow furrows as your cunt tightens again around his sensitive member; his jaw gaping as his neck strains. You moan their name breathlessly. Evans hands snap to your hips and his thrusts become harder as he slams into you mercilessly. Your name bursts from his chest as you feel his hot cum rush into you. His hips pump into you, emptying him completely before he collapses against your back, pushing you down onto Hemsworth’s chest. A tangled mess of sweaty limbs, you all try to calm your racing breaths.

“Ok…” you sigh as Evans peels himself off of you to lay beside Hemsworth on the bed. You shift to fall between the men, your legs wrapped around Evans and your arms draped over Hemsworth. “You’ve changed my mind.”

“Good.” Hemsworth replies. A sly smile pulls up your lips as your eyes close.

“Now I think I’ll choose… Pratt.” Evans laughs beside you, wrapping his arms around your back.

“You are insufferable.” He sighs.

“Give us till morning. Then we’ll see if we can change your mind again.” Hemsworth mumbles, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Your mouth curls in satisfaction as your heart finally begins to beat normally.

“Fair enough.” You sigh before exhaustion finally over powers you.


End file.
